Use of mobile computing devices to access computer data networks has recently increased dramatically. These mobile computing devices, e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, and laptops, provide platforms for access to computer data services. The ubiquitous use of mobile computing devices and the increasing desire by users for fast, secure network access from around the world has presented many challenges for enterprises. Enabling even basic connectivity across all desired mobile computing device platforms can be a huge challenge. Enabling secure connectivity with an easy end-user experience can be even more challenging. As numerous different endpoint security and connectivity software applications are added to each end user mobile device, the potential for problems and network conflicts increases. It is currently very difficult for information technology (IT) staff to enable network connectivity for users from any device, at any time, from virtually anywhere, without requiring significant end-user interaction with complex technologies.
Secure access appliances may provide secure access to resources including network storage or other network services. A user may use secure access client software executing on a computing device to securely connect to a secure access appliance. For example, the user may initially authenticate with the secure access appliance using the secure access client software to create a secure session. The secure session may, e.g., create and/or connect to a Virtual Private Network (VPN).